


Banana Cream pie

by Duck3yWrites



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck3yWrites/pseuds/Duck3yWrites
Summary: Barbatos has offered to teach you his Famous Banana Cream Pie, But what happens when you tease the butler a bit too much while making it?
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Banana Cream pie

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/12151/banana-cream-pie-i/
> 
> my inspiration for the recipe because my brain isn't THAT creative unless actually baking :)
> 
> I am also taking commissions, if you have anything you would like me to write for the obey me fandom let me now, I'm pretty open to almost anything but will not write non con

Today was the day, Barbatos had finally caved in to teach you his famous banana cream pie. After all, he was known for his baked goods quite literally everywhere. Looking at the time and noticing you were late, you grabbed your D.D.D, and a few other items you carried on you and made your way to the Demon Lords castle. Once there you knocked on the door only to be greeted by the butler with a warm smile, "Good evening MC, you're a bit later than i would have expected..." Giving you a slight smirk he opened the door allowing you into the castle leading you to the kitchen. "Im so very sorry Barbatos!, I lost track of time" You said hoping that the demon wouldn't be too upset with you. "Thats quite alright MC, now shall we get started?"

Truth be told, you have been fancying the butler for quite sometime, there was just something about his mysterious aura that drew you towards him. "As you wish sir" you couldn't help but say with a playful tone to your voice, walking up next to him you "accidentally" bumped into him, "Oops, I'm so sorry!" You couldn't help but laugh a bit, were you sorry? On some level, yes, but the other level part of you was wondering how much you could really get away with.

"It's quite alright Mc, now the first thing you do is grab a saucepan and combine the sugar, flour, and salt. Add milk in gradually while stirring gently. Cook over medium heat, stirring constantly, until the mixture is bubbly. Keep stirring and cook for about 2 more minutes, and then remove from the burner." You processed the words for a few moments doing exactly that, making sure to keep giving little glances and smirks, pressing up against him every chance you got, you could see a slight little blush forming upon his cheeks

He cleared his throat, "O-Ok...Next step Stir a small quantity of the hot mixture into the beaten egg yolks, and immediately add egg yolk mixture to the rest of the hot mixture. Cook for 2 more minutes; remember to keep stirring. Remove the mixture from the stove, and add butter and vanilla. Stir until the whole thing has a smooth consistency." You did all of that, "you know...I really like baking with you barbatos..." you couldn't help but say as you reached up to grab the vanilla, you could have sworn the demon was mere inches from you and that got your heart racing.

"Oh...do you my dear? Well, maybe we can do this again at some point, but for now onto the next step. Slice bananas into the cooled baked pastry shell. Top with pudding mixture." Ah the banana, you decided to take your time with that, making sure he saw every move you made, slowly undoing the skin from it, and slicing it like he requested, you noticed him shift a bit, you couldn't help but smirk and grab another banana undo the skin and start to eat it in a teasing fashion.

"Right...Next step Bake at 350 degrees F (175 degrees C) for 12 to 15 minutes. Chill for an hour" you looked at him a bit shocked, "Thats it? Wow that was so much easier than i had expected, but now what do we do while we're waiting, hmm" You asked but couldn't help give a teasing smirk, you were determined to see how far you could go before he broke his guard

"Mc....I must say, you have been quite.....interesting today...." He said as he walked over to you pushing you up against the counter gently, you could feel your heart quicken with him being so close, and even more as he leans in towards you, "Hmm...you've seem to go awfully quiet my dear...." You're heart nearly stopping at those words, trying to pull yourself together to respond until his lips closed the gap and connected to yours. The sensation was driving you wild, never in a million years did you expect this turn out, kissing him back with the same amount of passion and maybe a bit more your hands wrapped around the back of his neck pulling him closer.

Just as things were beginning to heart up, a buzz went off from the stove, you both had a sense of sadness as he pulled away from you and took the pie out of the oven and placed it into the fridge, "Well...we have a bit of time before thats done.." you said with hopes that something more would come out of what just happened, the small smile on his face turned to that of a smirk as he grabbed your hand and led you away to his room.

Once you got to the door, he didn't waste any time opening it to guide you inside, once the door was shut his hands replaced themselves back onto your waist and pulled you close connecting your lips once again, more hungry than before. In the heat of the moment you allowed your hands to intertwine with the locks on his head, gripping tighter as you felt his hands roam from your waist to the front of your jeans.

Looking at you he waited for a nod of approval, you gave it to him and with that he pushed you back onto the bed kissing you once again, undoing the button to your pants, earning slight tiny moans from you he didn't hesitate to keep going. He reached his hand inside your pants playing with your clit through your panties, enough to make you feel him, but denied such full touch by the thin material. The teasing feeling made you bite your bottom lip and moan a bit, grinding your hips into his hand.

"Looks like someone is desperate..." he said as he looked into your eyes, you couldn't help but blush at that moment and try to look away. He grabbed your chin and moved your face back to meet his eyes. "Don't turn away from me, do you understand?" He said in a seductive but calming manner which you couldn't help but shake your head and agree with. "Very good Princess, maybe i don't have to punish you after all...." Those words were like fire to you, something ignited in you where you gave him a smirk and turned your head, punished? Oh how did you want to be punished by him.

The demons smirk turn to that of something a bit evil, he removed his hand and got up, eyeing you down before snapping his fingers, removing your clothes in the process and typing you up. "I see...Seems like you need to be taught a lesson then..." He said as he continued to walk towards you, running his fingers along your foot trailing his gloved hand up your leg, just barely missing the spot where you wanted him the most. Lost in your thoughts you were brought back to reality when you felt a hand on your clit, rubbing furiously you couldnt hold back your moans as you pleaded with the demon for release, that of which he whole heartedly denied.

"B-Barbatos.....Pl-Please...." you managed to say each time being brought closer and closer to climax before it being ripped away, he was ignoring your please, all the while driving you to your edge just to rip you back down. He finally decided to look up to you after a bit "Please what, my dear? Tell me what you really want" he asked leaning his face closer to you, so close and yet so far away you could feel his breath right on your clit making you gasp and the warm air lingering around you.

"I-I want you to fuck me till i cant walk!" you nearly screamed the last part as his tongue made contact with your clit, not fully but enough to send a surge through your body, "Please, I promise i will be good!" And with that his tongue fully connected to your clit, making circles and sucking it into his mouth. The feeling was intoxicating and you felt your hips bucking up to meet his mouth. He removed his glove and inserted a finger into you making your back arch from the pleasure, slowly and teasingly moving his finger in and out of you, hooking it every time he entered you the feeling was beginning to build up, that oh so needed feeling he has denied from you quite a few times already.

Inserting another finger into you and taking his time once again, the thrusts staying the same speed was beginning to drive you mad, you began bucking your hips into his fingers to which his other hand held you firmly in place. You opened your eyes enough to see him looking right into yours and couldn't help blush but you couldn't take your eyes off of him. He expertly worked his way all around your folds to your clit, finally inserting a third finger. With every thrust of his hands and flick of his tongue he drove you closer and closer to your release, only this time he allowed it as you felt yourself hit your limit and the wave of pleasure rush over you. Never once allowing you to come down from your high he kept lapping at the wetness releasing out of you.

Making you shudder with each thrust he fully pulled his hand away just to immediately thrust his hard member into you fully making you scream out in overstimulated pleasure. He waited for a minute before thrusting into you slow at first then hard, harder than you thought he could, you could feel the bed shaking around him and the creaks and cracks coming from the headboard you were sure it would have given out. He released the locks that bound your hands and you immediately wrapped them around his neck pulling him closer moaning and screaming out his name.

Grunting and groaning you could hear him close to his release, by this point you were already shaking from being highly overstimulated by the demon your breaths were shallow and quick but you didnt care if felt that good. As you felt him tense up you could feel his hot member inside of you throbbing it only took a few more thrusts before you yourself wrapped around him tightly and came again screaming his name and digging your nails into his back which in turn drove him over the edge plunging deep into you and releasing himself fully as you milked him dry.

Once you both came down from the high he pulled out of you smirking a bit "what we made in the kitchen was just a regular pie my dear, this is my famous banana cream pie" Listening to his words you couldnt help but laugh at this point. Shaking and stuttering from everything that happened made it down near impossible to walk. You could hear him laughing a bit as you attempted to stand only to fall back down "Well, I can see why its so craved, I can barely contain myself from it." 

And with that you both laid there in each others arms and fell asleep, you will have to ask for more baking lessons later on, but maybe next time, forget the kitchen and just get straight to the real lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by some of my discord friends :)
> 
> https://twitter.com/DuckyWrites  
> https://duck3ywrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
